


Phone Calls

by hattafan2593



Series: Reality Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Stangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: Ford calls Stan. Stan isn't in a talkative mood.





	1. Chapter 1

Stan lifted his head groggily from the steering wheel as he heard a buzzing noise. He blindly reached out for his phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Stanley?"

".....Stanford? How'd you get this number?"

"....Mabel gave it to me. She thought we should keep in touch."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, the reason I called is tha-" *click*

 

Stan casually tossed the phone into the front seat. He idly glanced at the back, where Waddles was peacefully snoozing.

The phone buzzed again two minutes later.

He glanced at the clock before answering. It was two in the morning.

"Did...did you just _hang up_ on me?!"

"I don't know. Did it sound something like this?" *click*

 

He turned his phone off this time before setting it down.

He knew he was being childish. He knew Mabel would be upset. But he couldn't muster up the energy to care.

He was Stanley Pines. The selfish twin. The liar. The conman.

And he was not going to let himself get suckered back into the same old tired song and dance.

_Not fun getting the cold shoulder, is it Poindexter?_

He folded his arms and lay his head back down on the steering wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan was on the road several hours later when Ford called again.

"Look, Stanley, I know we have our differences, but-" *click*

 

Two hours later,

"Stanley, you're being ridiculous. If you would just-" *click*

 

Two days later,

"If you'd stop being childish, you'd-" *click*

 

"STANLEY!" *click*

 

 

 

"Stanley? Stanley, pick up! I know you're there!"

 

 

"Oh I see! You're not even gonna answer me now, is that it? I'm trying to be the bigger man here, Stanley! The least you can do is meet me halfway!"

 

 

"You know what? FINE!! Two can play at this game! Go ahead and ignore me! SEE IF I CARE!!!"

 

 

 

Ford called back an hour later.

"Stanley.....please pick up.....please?"

 

 

Stan picked up and opened his phone ten seconds after it started buzzing. There was silence on the other end.

He hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ford tried one more time.

He knew he was probably wasting his time.

But he had to try.

For Mabel, he told himself.

 

To his surprise, Stanley actually answered.

 

"What?"

"S-Stanley?"

"Ford, usually when someone hangs up on you repeatedly and doesn't answer, it means they _don't want to talk to you_!"

"I-I know. But-"

"Look Stanford.....I can't do this anymore. I'm too old and I'm too tired. Whatever mess you've gotten into now, you're on your own. I'm done."

"Wha- _no_! Stanley, that's not-"

"I just-what do you want from me, Sixer? You got the house back, you got your name back, and the Shack is gone forever! I'm miles away where you never have to see or hear me again! _What more do you want, Ford_?!"

"I-I just-"

"Look, I'm _sorry_ , okay? Is that what you wanna hear? I'm sorry I broke your project. I'm sorry I cost you your dream school! I'm sorry I pushed you into the portal! Heck I'm sorry for being _BORN_!!!"

 

He heard soft, stifled weeping over the phone.

 

"......Stanley....."

 

He heard his twin sigh before he continued. "I'm done, Stanford. I'm done getting my hopes up. I'm done paying for a stupid mistake I made 40 years ago."

 

"......"

 

"Just....stop calling me, okay? If there's still some part of you that cares.....just leave me alone."

 

Stanley hung up.

 

The phone slipped out of his hand as he sunk to the floor.

For the first time in a long, long time, Ford cried.

 


End file.
